


Sweet Princess Asuka Meets the Tentacles

by mattzerella_sticks



Series: Season 13 Inspired [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Borderline non-con but it's consensual so I'm not sure how to tag it, Cas's grace can be tentacles, Coda to 13x19, Crappy 90s recording equipment, Dean and Cas make a sex tape, Dean and Cas's porno, Dean puts up a fight at first but it's all fake, Feminization, Funeralia, M/M, Not just any porno, Oral Sex, Panties, Princess Dean Winchester, Research, Rimming, Sam and Rowena watch a porno, Sexual Roleplay, Traumatized Sam Winchester, VHS Tapes, mentioned anal sex, tentacle monster Cas, the Dean Cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattzerella_sticks/pseuds/mattzerella_sticks
Summary: When Jessica mentioned Dean's special video tape, Sam found it odd he would get that embarrassed. It's not like Sam doesn't know about his brother's weird anime fetish. But something on that tape must be so strange that Dean doesn't want anyone to see it, let alone know about it. But when his brother is away - Sam will play. And with the world's most powerful witch, they find out something new about Dean and someone very close to them.Coda to 13x19 Funeralia





	Sweet Princess Asuka Meets the Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a Coda, even though I haven't seen the episode. I saw this snippet and decided to run with it, thinking of the idea and thought it was hilarious.
> 
> Enjoy!

            Sam tries to concentrate on the words in front of him. But the tiny, _fine_ print blurs together, and he’s been on the same page for at least five slurps, three hums, and two ‘ _Oh Dearies…_ ’

            _Sluuuuuurp!_

            ‘ _Six_ ,’ Sam counts, ‘ _Six slurps_.’

            “You alright there, Samuel?” Rowena asks across from him, her afternoon tea and scones set up in front of her. He looks up, catching her as she peers from behind her teacup. She’s raised a brow, and there’s still a few crumbs dotting the corners where her mouth turns into a frown.

            “I’m fine,” Sam tells her, grimacing, “Really?”

            “You sure?” she continues, “I don’t want anything to happen to you, dearie. Now that we’re _working together_.” Sam squints.

            “So we’re working together, huh?” Sam scoffs, “Should I expect things to happen once we’re _not_ partners anymore?”

            “Oh, Samuel, honestly,” Rowena says, reaching across the table to squeeze Sam’s wrist, ignoring Sam’s flinching, “Let’s put that bit of unpleasantness behind us, now. I mean, what’s a wee bit o’ bad blood when there are bigger fish to fry and all.”

            Sam frowns, “Maybe I’d be more _pleasant_ if you were helping –“

            “I’m taking my break,” Rowena huffs, pulling back to her tea, “You can’t expect a girl to maintain her beauty if she’s constantly busy. It’s called a work-life balance – you should try it.”

            He sighs, but drops the subject. It’s not like Rowena hasn’t been of help already, easily finding the spell they needed to find Gabriel. What they’re doing now – finding the ingredients? That Sam and Dean are used to…

            ‘ _Speaking of Dean_ …’

            The hunter strolls into the room, pulling his jacket tighter around his body. Sam follows him, hands folded across the book’s pages. “Where are you going?” he asks.

            “Meeting Cas,” Dean says, twirling his keys around his finger, “Since he’s going to see the angels again, I made him promise to keep in touch and check in with me after at a diner. Since he’s been avoiding the former, I’m hoping I can lay into the idiot while also chowing down on some good food.”

            ‘ _Ah_ ,’ Sam thinks, ‘ _Explains why he’s been acting so antsy the past week_.’ “Alright,” Sam says, “Tell him I said hi.”

            “You can tell him yourself when I drag him back here,” Dean grunts, turning to the two, “Don’t get into too much trouble, now.”

            “I’ll keep a good eye on ‘im, Dean,” Rowena smiles, taking another sip, “Go have fun on yer date.” Dean stumbles up the first step, but says nothing. Instead, choosing to walk stiffly up the stairs and out the door without another word. Sam finally manages to smirk the first time this afternoon. The witch returns it.

            They don’t interact much after that, Rowena pouring herself another cup and Sam trying (and failing) to continue research. But his mind was fit to wander, and it moved from topic to topic not pertaining to spell ingredients. Instead it bounced around to Dean and Cas, then to Jessica, and finally… the _tape_.

            “It’s not that bad a brew, dearie…”

            Sam blinks, returning to the scene. Rowena is pouting, a hot cup steaming up from underneath. “What?” he asks.

            “Your face,” she continues, “Looked like you smelt Uncle Dervin’s special haggis.”

            “No, no,” Sam says, frowning, “Just… thinking…”

            “Must be something very frightening, then,” she smirks, “To put _that_ look on Sam Winchester’s face.”

            Sam rolls his eyes, “It’s nothing really… just a stupid video tape…” Rowena raises a brow, interest piqued. He curses under breath, not sure why he let the information slip.

            “A wee little tape?” Rowena asks, grin stretching from ear to ear. Her blood-rep lips were menacingly inching forward. “Did it have clowns in it? Dean told me those were the sorts of creatures that went bump in your nightmares…”

            ‘ _Weird,_ ’ Sam realizes, ‘ _Now I don’t feel so bad…_ ’

            “No,” Sam tells her, “it’s Dean’s. He seemed pretty embarrassed when that reaper let it slip… one of his weird pornos…”

            “Hm… a porno you say,” Rowena starts, tapping her finger against the table, “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen one of those… twenty-three… twenty-four hours?” She smirks at Sam, “Let’s go take a peak shall we?”

            ‘ _No, we shouldn’t_ ,’ Sam thinks, watching Rowena push herself up from her seat and towards him, to pull him forward and toward to Dean’s room.

            ‘ _This is a bad idea_ ,’ he thinks, as she hexes the lock on the door and struts into the room, flipping the lights on.

            ‘ _It’s an invasion of privacy_ ,’ he tries one last time to convince himself as he’s pointing under the bed. Rowena rolls her eyes, but kneels to reach under for the tape. She grabs something, and smirks.

            “Well that’s familiar…” she mutters, arm still plunged into the dark hideaway of Dean’s bed. It’s another few seconds before she chirps success, pulling the video tape free. Like Jessica said, it was a battered old VHS – the words ‘ _Sweet Princess Asuka Meets the Tentacles_ ’ scrawled on the front in Dean’s familiar script.

            “Do you have anything that can play this?” she asks Sam, holding the tape out to him.

            He takes it, walking with her out of Dean’s room. “Yeah,” he says, “It’s a little… _over the top_ , but that’s because Dean designed it.” Sam leads her towards the Dean Cave, where a small box sits where the larger flat screen used to. It’s stacked on top of a DVD player, and underneath that a VHS set-up.

            Sam turns the TV on, while Rowena perches herself on one of Dean’s chairs. She turns her nose up at a few of the knick-knacks, especially at the sauce stain Dean got on the arm of the recliner when he ate hot wings in the room that one time. Sam joins her in the other seat, the machine reading the tape.

            “So have you heard of this Asuka, Samuel?” she asks.

            Sam chuckles, “No. But from the title and knowing Dean, it’s got to be part of his Japanese Anime fetish.”

            “Ah… I had a lover or two from Japan,” Rowena recounts, “They are such wonderful lovers. Always know _just_ what you want, when you want it…” Luckily, Sam is saved when the video starts.

            Although, after viewing the contents of the tape, Sam would rather have heard Rowena describe those sexual encounters – in fact, all her romantic romps – instead of watching that _cursed_ tape.

            There was no title screen, no animation – it was a shot of a motel room in that fuzzy 90’s familiarity of an old camcorder. It must have been set up by the TV, as there was a clear shot of the bed and little else. No one was on screen, but the voices were crisp and clear in the background.

            “I still do not understand the purpose of this, Dean –“

            “Jesus, Cas, there’s no ‘purpose’, just follow what you think is right in the moment based around what I told you.”

            Sam splutters, while Rowena cackles with glee, clapping her hands together. “Ah, a homemade project! What fun!”

            He wants to get up, turn the video off and chuck the tape into the trash – never to be seen again. But he’s frozen the second Dean comes into view. His brother is younger, that he could tell from the higher pitch of his voice. But seeing him, the shape of his body less stocky and leaner – that makes it obvious. Muscles contrasting with the silky fabric and lace of the negligee, panties, and stockings he’s wearing.

            “Such a lovely look!” Rowena cries, “I must ask where he shops…”

            Dean slips into bed, tucking himself under the covers. Nothing happens on screen for awhile, only the older Winchester pretending to sleep. But something shifts at the corner of the screen. The two viewers shift their focus, and watch Cas slither on screen. Gone was his normal trench coat ensemble, instead replaced with a tight black tank top and leather pants.

            “Princess…” he rumbles, singing lowly, “ _Princess…_ ”

            Dean startles, pulling back from how close Cas had gotten. “You?” he gasps, “What are you – how did you?”

            “Nothing can stop me, Princess…” Cas starts, “I am all powerful…” He jumps onto the bed, tussling with Dean for control. They fight, Sam watching as his brother puts up a valiant effort. But Cas ultimately wins, straddling him. He’s squeezing Dean’s wrists, each pinned towards the foot of the bed where they’ve ended up. Dean’s head hangs off it, with Cas lapping at his neck.

            “You smell so sweet, Princess,” Cas hisses, “So… _pure_. I wonder… if you taste like that as well?”

            “Please, no!” Dean gasps, twisting and squirming every which way. Cas chuckles again, before trailing further and further down, until he stops at…

            “Oh, he’s not going to –“

            He does. Sam’s saving grace is that the camera can’t make out Dean’s dick from where Cas rips the panties off. But the obvious up-and-down of Cas’s head – that leaves nothing to the imagination.

            “Samuel, might I say,” Rowena starts, fanning herself, “If I had known what was in the contents of this video… I’d have brought _much_ less clothing.”

            “Shut up!” Sam groans, horrified, eyes still trained on the dark mess of hair bobbing around Dean’s groin. He can’t look away, watching as Dean’s face shifts from faux terror to pleasure. His brother’s protests give way for moans as Cas moves slower around his dick.

            He pulls off with a pop, Dean whining at the loss.

            “Now, now princess…” Cas admonishes, “We don’t want the fun to end too quickly.”

            “Use your tentacles,” Dean whines, “Where’re your tentacles?”

            “I figured a human vessel would be less conspicuous,” Cas tells him, “But ask… and you shall receive.” A small tendril starts to form around Cas’s shoulder, pulling forward and getting longer. It snakes its way towards Dean’s mouth, the blue glow fuzzy in the recording. Sam belatedly realizes that Cas must be using his grace – only figuring it out when Dean moans around it as it stuffs his mouth.

            “Now I think I’ve been ignoring… _other_ parts of your body,” Cas says, shifting further downwards, “Shall we, Princess?” Cas lifts Dean’s legs up, horrifying Sam with a view of his brother’s penis – wrapped in the eerie blue glow of Cas’s grace, highlighting it even further for the screen. Cas’s head fully disappears under Dean’s body, as more tendrils – ‘ _tentacles_ ’ – start to appear. Gripping Dean’s wrists, ankles, and even his waist. Dean still cries out with Cas’s grace filling his mouth, tears pricking the edges as he tries and fails to shift around.

            Sam doesn’t know how long he spends watching Cas eat Dean out. But the angel finishes up sometime when the younger Winchester’s soul has returned from wherever it went before Billie plucked it back up and shoved it into his body.

            “You’re a very wet Princess, Dean –“

            “Asuka!” Dean grumbles, the grace tendril free from his mouth and around his neck.

            “A-Asuka…” Cas falters, but soon enough returns to character, “And oh so tight… do you need me to prep?”

            “No,” Dean groans, “Just need you… fill me… fill me with your tentacles!”

            “Very well, Princess,” he says, “As you wish.” The blue light starts to fade, all the tendrils Cas released slowly returning to his body. But instead of disappearing, they all dip and shoot towards Dean. The area around his crotch glows like it’s irradiated. Dean yells, eyes wide as he arches off the bed, “ _Caaaaaaaas!”_

            “…I thought we weren’t supposed to break character, Dean!”

            “’S hard to do that when you’ve got ten different tentacles up your ass –“

            “They’re not really tentacles Dean, they’re –“

            “Shut up,” Dean hisses, pulling Cas forward by his tank, “Shut up and kiss me.” They make out for a while, Dean’s moans of pleasure mixing with Cas’s mixing with Rowena’s raucous laughter. Sam sinks into his seat, hoping a real tentacle monster like Yokoth would appear and devour him.

            Cas pulls back, kneeling at the vee of Dean’s thighs. He looks down in thought.

            “What’re you thinkin’ about… tentacle monster?”

            “You look so beautiful, stretched wide and open for me,” Cas says, smirking. His hand toys with his pants, unbuttoning them. “I think you’re ready for my _biggest_ tentacle… and just so you don’t forget,” Cas looks directly into the camera, “I’ll capture the moment where I steal your purity – _forever_!” The video blurs, Cas moving the equipment from its place over towards him.

            This breaks the spell Sam’s body was trapped under, motivating him into action. He leaps towards the VHS and hits ‘eject’ before Cas could re-focus the lens. Rowena whines behind him, but Sam could care less.

            He turns to her, “We never speak of this again.”

            “But why?” Rowena says, “It was so engaging – captivating. An award winner!”

            “ _Rowena_ …”

            “And the noises your brother made,” she gasps, “Looks like he _does_ know what fifth base was after all –“

            “Rowena!”

            The witch casts her gaze towards Sam and takes him in. How he’s taut, ready to run at the slightest of noises. His eyes are wide and stained with the memories of watching his older brother have sex – ‘ _gay sex_ ’. Sam clutches at the tape, holding himself from physically snapping it in two.

            “Alright, fine,” Rowena relents, “This remains between the two of us. I’m nothing if not merciful.”

            Sam sighs, “Thank you…” He starts out of the room, “I’m gonna go put this back and then bleach my eyes out.” Sam is halfway towards the door when Rowena stops him.

            “Be careful dearie,” she warns, “You don’t want to hit up against your brother’s dildo – that’s under there too!”

            “Rowena!”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy? Hope it fits into line with what's happening, I only got a few glimpses of plot points so that's all I had to work with. Damned baseball games (and I couldn't write ANOTHER baseball coda)


End file.
